The next morning/Nyx's discovery
Here's how the next morning and Nyx's discovery goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. next morning, Sharon is now awake but is still sad Sharon: a tear then starts walking down the hallway where Snowdrop is as well. Snowdrop: yawns Eaglesight: Snowdrop to something Snowdrop: What is it? Eaglesight: indicating down the hall Snowdrop: Huh? see Sharon walking down Snowdrop: Morning Sharon. Sharon walks past Snowdrop without so much as a reply. Snowdrop: Sharon? then walks up to Sharon's side Snowdrop: Hey, Sharon! Sharon: Huh? (notices Snowdrop) Oh, hey Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Are you okay? Sharon: No... I really miss my father. Snowdrop: Well, I miss Primrose and she visits me in spirit. Sharon: Yes. But he doesn't to me. Snowdrop: Nonsense! Sharon: It is! Why did he have to go like that? I feel lost without him. Snowdrop: Oh, really? What about this? a silly face Sharon: a bit Snowdrop: Better? Sharon: A little bit, but still sad. Snowdrop: Okay, how about this? Why the chicken cross the playground? Sharon: I don't know, why? Snowdrop: To get to the other, slide! laughs C'mon folks, laugh with me! laughs Snowdrop: Whoa, that was weird. laughs Sharon: That was weird too. Princess Celestia: Morning, Sharon. Morning Snowdrop. Sharon: Hey, Mother. Princess Celestia: You still miss father don't you? Sharon: Yes. Princess Celestia: Hmm, how about you join me in the throne room for the day? Sharon: Okay. {sighs sadly} I sttill wish we could bring back father. as the 2 leave the hall, Snowdrop feels sorry for Sharon Snowdrop: Poor Sharon. I wish I could help her. Maybe I should talk to the others. goes to find the others Snowdrop is talking to the other riders Snowdrop: And she's so sad that not even funny faces can cheer her up. Skyla: Oh, man. Yuna: Oh my. Fishlegs: I wish there was a way we could help Sharon get better. Ruffnut: Well, maybe we could try to bring back Barret for her. looks blanky at the twins Ruffnut: What? Tuffnut: Well, I think it's a good idea. Snotlout: Realirty check, we can't back a dead person or equine for that matter. Nyx: Wait, there might be a way to do so. Hiccup: How? Nyx: I once read a book that said somethign about a resurrection pool on an island not far from here. Fishlegs: What island? Nyx: Youth Fountain Island. Astrid: My grandfather once told me of that island. He'd always tell me that this island had many magical pools there. Nyx: Yeah, that's what the book said too. Hiccup: Nyx, do you think you can find that book again? Nyx: Yeah, I'll back in a flash! she flies off and then fast a fox, Nyx returns with the book. I'm back. Scootaloo: Whoa, that really was a flash! Nyx: a few pages in the book Here it is! The Resurrection pool! background then fades into Canterlot castle Nyx: It says: "The Ressurection Pool can bring back those who are deceased back to life, however four items are needed to make it possible. The items consist of "something to shine as bright as the sun", "something to glow white as the moon", "something that resembles the unusalar shape of the stars," and "the power of love". Sharon: What are you guys talking about? Nyx: Sharon, we may have found a way to bring Barret back. Sharon: Really!? Nyx: Yeah! Sharon: with glee Hiccup: So, shall we get our dragons ready? Sharon: Yes! laughs and a record player scratch sound effect plays Sharon: Oh, crud! It's that laugh again! luaghs Sharon: You are watching too much TV you chirps! laughs loudly Sharon: Oooooooohhhhhhhh..... Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes